Just Walk Away Edward Cullen
by Lorelai G. Cullen
Summary: Edward left bella AGAIN after new moon. So she becomes part of the volturi gurd but refuses to eat humans. She is a singer with Volturi Records and one night the cullens see her perfomring. How will they all react to the new Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or it's characters or the songs i use even though i wish i did.

Bella's POV

"Bella hurry your on in ten!" Demetri called.

"I am coming!!" I shouted. My band called Forever and into Eternity was playing a gig tonight at the house of Blues!! Heidi and Jane on back-up vocals me on vocals. Demetri on Bass. Alec on Drums and Felix on gutair. We were gonna rock the hous of blues are opening song 7 things (i know it's miley but bare with me people) we were ready back stage and i was being lifted by a platform on stage as the intro to seven things played. i sang "I probably shouldn't say this but at times i get so scared when i think about the previous relationship we shared it was awesome but we lost it. hows it posssible for me not to care and now were standin in the rain and nothings ever gonna change untill you hear my dear..." i kept on singing but my eyes semmed to bulge. **_THEY _**WERE HERE! I finished the first song with a mixture of angst and oure hatred and i saw Jasper who must be feeling my emotions go stone man he looked uncomfertable. Sorry Jasper. Actually no i am not.

"hey everyone were Forever into Eternity I am Bella and I sing. This is Heidi and Jane on back-up vocals Demetri on Bass Felix on Guitar and ALec on drums well be back after a short break i said over the roars of the crowd and we went back stage.

* * *

Edwards Pov

"jasper are you okay?" I asked him. I figured probably not but i decided to ask anyways it was clear the singer was PO'ed at her ex-bf but she kinda looked like **_her_**.

"edward." Alices mental voice claimed my attention

"What???"i asked her.

"that is Bella." she said.

* * *

Bella's POv (again sorry for the changes so much.)

"okay guys what song is next?" i asked.

"ummm so what, then on the line with mine and felixs singng then after that get back and then we close with Real life fairytale." Demetri said "Btw did anyone see those people in the crowd they almost look like the-"

"DON'T" i shouted before he got a chance to mention who they thought it was cause i already knew. "It's **_them_"** i said and stalked back onstage to finish the set.

* * *

okay i know it's knda short but read and review thanks!!! Btw thank you andy for reminding me that so what is the greatest break up song ever....okay ttyl!

xoxo,

lorelai


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twiight or any of the other characters enjoy chapter two. It's very different and don't worry there is still more drama to come. Okay that's all peeps.**

**xoxo,**

**Lorelai**

* * *

We finished the second set and by that time it was 1 am and I was on edge. Would they come back stage? Or just leave? I knew by the looks they had Esme was proud Edward was trying to move on (He flirted with different girls all night long {how UN Edward of him}). One thing I was sure of was Alice was coming backstage if she didn't she wouldn't be Alice. Then as I walked down the hall I saw them.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, the thing." I said as they approached. Heidi, Jane, Alec and Demetri froze and turned around. They had saw them, they just figured I wouldn't want confrontation. Well how wrong they were. I needed to let go of my past in the one way I hadn't.

"Hello, Bella how are you?" Carlisle asked being cautious knowing who I was with made him a little cautious.

"I am fine Carlisle and your self?" I asked.

"Fine." He said.

"Esme how are you doing dear?" I asked.

"Fine Bella thanks for asking." She said.

"Alice, come here give me a hug!" I said. And she did but it was totally unalice like. She was not the sparkling pixie I knew and loved like a sister. She walked slow with her head hung low. She hugged me.

"Emmett, would you mind telling me what is up with her?" I asked confused.

"Well Bella ever since Edward made us relocate again none of us have been the same especially Alice and Rosalie or at least there's and mine are the most obvious. Alice doesn't shop as much or smile. Rose doesn't look at herself as much in mirrors. I don't really smile or laugh." He said.

"Edward, do you see what kind of strain you have out on your family how they have changed how you've changed?" I asked.

"Who are you ?" He asked.

"Excuse me wanna repeat that one for me?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. Who do you think you are coming back into my life asking me if I have seen the changes in my family. I saw them change before my very eyes. I tried to keep you away from the danger but you went and sought it out and got yourself changed." He said.

"Did not! They came two months after you left. They came to the house by the river. I was there it was my sanctuary. It proved to me that I wasn't crazy that you guys had actually been here. Alice being the smart pixie is knew this and left me a bunch of stuff. I was there one day morning my loss and they showed up and took me back to Italy. I got changed and here I am the glorious creature standing in front of you." I said.

"By the way Alice, I've missed you." I said. If I could produce tears I would be crying by now.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course, silly who wouldn't miss there hyper-active best friend and the rest of her family?" I said as I hugged Alice who was now smiling. Emmett was smiling too.

"Come here Emmett." I said. And he was at a vampire speed hugging me and Alice. Esme and Carlisle were there too telling me how much they had missed me and how I was still loved there. Jasper stood awkwardly about 20 feet away.

"Jasper, I don't have blood anymore come give me a hug." I said and he walked over. And I hugged him for the first time in my life. Which was when I noticed for the first time all night Rosalie with Edward. Rosalie was attached to Edward like everything else had a disease.

"Are they together or something?" I asked Emmett and then his face fell.

"I don't know. Sometimes Rose is with me other times shes with him. She was really upset after you left believe it or not." He said.

"Oh I believe it but for a reason you all don't know. I am surprised Alice hasn't figured it out yet it happens almost weekly." I said. "Rosalie come give me a hug." I said and she came and gave me a hug.

"Am I missing something?" Alice asked.

"Rosalie calls me once a week and we talk about everything I invited her tonight. I didn't know she would bring all of you but she said to me one week. 'You don't know how depressing it gets sitting there and not talking to any one and not seeing someone crash into stuff about once a week'" I quoted.

"Bella I am sorry I was mean to you all those years ago. I shouldn't have been it's just-,"she cut herself off. "well ya know." She said. Rosalie and I have had this discussion. "Emmett I am sorry I have been so distant lately." She said.

"It's okay sweetheart. Your still the pretties thing her." He said.

"Yeah," She said as she looked at herself in the mirror "-but Bella's got the biggest heart. I never thought in a million years I would ever thought she would've taken my call and if she did I was sure she would've hung up once she knew it was me, but she didn't she had the heart to listen to me and what I had to say so bella today I am grateful you're my almost sister." She said as she hugged me again.

"Which leaves us down to one Cullen who probably won't ever speak to me again, Edward I love you. I always have I always will but, you didn't need to protect me so much I am a big girl. I can be klutzy without scarring myself to horribly." I said and he cracked smile."I know it's gonna take awhile to get to where we were but Edward I really do love you." He was at my side instantly.

"And I love you." He said as he out his hand on my waist and said "I will never leave your side again." He promised. I sighed. Everything seemed so perfect but sooner than I expected it all came crashing down.

"Bella?" Aro asked. I turned around damnit.

"Yes Aro?" I asked.

"We have a flight in twenty minutes. And why in the world are they here?" Aro asked confused by my family standing around me.

"Because they are my family Aro, I will not be returning to Italy with you I will be going with my family. I am sorry Aro but I have to go." I said as I left with the Cullens but Jane had other plans.

"AHH!" They all screamed. Damnit Jane I thought. And I threw my shield out and they saw Jane's focused stare but couldn't figure out why they weren't feeling a burn.

"Why can't I feel anything?" Carlisle asked.

"I am using my shield to protect us." I said.

"What?" They asked.

"That's what I took with me to my next life I cna sheild most pain vampires or anones can inflict as long as it's mental I guess beacuse you guys technically weren't really burning it ust felt like it!" I said.

"Bella?" Heidi asked.

"Yes Heidi?" I asked.

"Will you come back and visit me?" She asked.

"Of course I will just be good till I come visit." I said. I had missed my family all i had really wanted for was tp see them but I had gotten so much more. I got my Edward back. The voultri turned and left. I wish I had thought more but all I wanted to do was agp home with my family. I t had been to long but I had to tell them something first.

"Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"Why do you think it is that I don't like the taste of human blood. I have only had it once and it was fprced upon me by Aro. See I didn't want to take human lives by killing them so Aro went and killed one for me then had me drink it. As if it were somehow lessing the fact that the human was still dead so I could eat but I didn't like it and I remember almost everything from my human life I remember the break-ups and Alice and you guys. I figured you guys would just be some ditant memory like a bad dream but I remebered everything after the first break-up it was like my human life was enhanced and now I rember everything." I said.

"Weird." He said. "I'll do research when we get home." He said and with that we left.


	3. Chapter 3: We have a what!

Chapter 3: Who plus who makes what?

We got to our new home aka La Vimas Colorado the sun almost never shown which is good for us vampires buy bad for the rest of the world because as a human I knew you were always white. Although it did do us some good considering the fact we were almost immune to colds. Back in La Push however things were a tad more interesting and I missed my baby girl. I sat in mine and Edward's room with a troubled look on my face as I sat in the center of our bed. Now I was glad that the only persons mind that Edward couldn't read because right now I was thinking of the one thing that I couldn't tell Edward. Now or Never, I watched Edward walk out the door and though about whom else knew everyone in La Push and Rosalie I knew none of them would tell but what if Edward read Rose's mind then I felt really calm dang flab bit Jasper! Why can't I just feel something without him changing it then I felt nervous again. Okay why can't I make up my mind? Then Rosalie walked in.

"Bella you have to tell him about Juliette." She said. I looked at her.

"Are you crazy I can't just go up to him and say hey Edward guess what I didn't tell you this but-"

"But what?" Edward asked as he walked in. Ah shit I thought.

"Um nothing…." I said thinking how really glad I was.

"Edward I have something to tell you.." Rosalie started.

"Rose no I am not ready yet I told you this!!" I shouted.

"Ready to tell me what Bella?" Edward asked.

"I can't tell you I am scared, Edward, Scared you'll be mad at me…" I said.

"Bella I won't be mad I promise just tell me." He said.

"Okay u got to promise me." I said.

"Bella I promise I won't be."

"Then Rose go get the rest of the family it's time to tell 'em all I am only telling this story once." I said and soon we were all in the living room.

"Now what is it?" Edward asked.

"Now you have to remember that when we left Bella was heart-broken and had no one to turn to and she was basically alone minus Charlie but let's say he couldn't do much." Rose said.

"Rosalie let Bella do this." Esme warned.

"No Esme I wanted her to say that." I said "and now with that warning I had a relationship with Jacob Black we were pretty serious and well I got pregnant you guys left twenty years ago and my daughter is fifteen years old. Her Name is Juliette Rosalie Black, and she hasn't seen me in twelve years. I waited for someone to say something but the world was deathly quiet (no pun intended)

"So you have a daughter? Like a human daughter?" Edward asked.

"No it's an Alien!" I shouted.

"But Bella your not an ALIEN and Black's not a alien so how is that possible?" Emmett asked.

"Gosh Emmett, your stupid she was being sarcastic."Alice said.

"Not fair I am not stupid." Emmett said.

"No one said that honey." Rose said.

"Alice did." Emmett pouted.

"ALICE!" Esme warned.

"What it's not my fault he is a walking blonde." She said and sulked into Jaspers chest.

"Wow!" I said. "You guys fight a lot more than you used to." I said.

"Well a lot had happened." Edward said. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me bella!" He said.

"See this is why I didn't wanna say it. I was scared you'd be mad." I said.

"I am not mad just frustrated that you didn't tell me but you need to see her, Bella." Edward said.

"And I wanna meet her." I said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Carlisle asked.

"I know." Alice said.

"We know!" I shouted.

"CULLEN FAMILY ROAD TRIP!" Emmett shouted completely oblivious to me and Alice. We all busted out laughing.

"That is it we leave in two days but before that we have to go-" She was going to say shopping I know it but I didn't give her the chance to finish thought. I ran with my speed and she was chasing me normally I would've been done but my speed is so much fun I just went in circles till alice got dizzy and finally left me alone….. oops.

K what'd ya think I had this idea thanks mrs. Carlisle btw I am starting a contest for all of my stories I will write you in if you can find a way to write urself into one of my storylines. Here';s what I need.

The name you want used.

How you enter the story

Team Preference

Anything extra to set you apart form the crowd!

K! thanks lol.

Xoxo,

Lorelai g. Cullen

p.s. Savas que me amas! (you know you love me) =)


	4. Temporary Cancel for series updates

Dear Loyal readers who have been waiting 4eva for me 2 update,

OKAY I'M SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR SO LONG…first no school= no write…yeah sad. Then ah the glorious world of facebook kept me distracted for all of 10 seconds and several applications later I now own a bunny, 3 fish and a squid…lolz. Okay so I am canceling just walk away Edward cullen cause I can't think up a new idea for or at least don't expect an update on it for awhile. All others will resume I plan to have 2 chapters done one for High School NevER Ends and one for The Return Of EMMETT CULLEN. I3 KELLAN CHRISTOPHER LUTZ!

Okay…l8r readers!

Xoxo,

Lorelai G. Cullen (aka Mrs. Emmett Cullen)


End file.
